The Fox's Path
by VulpeculaStarr
Summary: Vulpecula Lestrange is the daughter of Bellatrix but her life was changed from the moment her real mother was thrown into Azkaban; living with her aunt and cousin, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, she must forge her own path. But in the final battle, she must choose either Harry or Bellatrix. **edit of Little Fox**in-progress** Movies books! Alternate Universe!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters/places except Vulpecula!**

 **A/N: This is the edited version of Little Fox! I am so sorry if this has some problems... please pop a review to tell me what you think!**

~o~

Bellatrix's POV

~o~

I rubbed my stomach and leaned onto the headboard of my bed with a soft sigh, _I guess this isn't so bad; my Lord didn't seem to be angry when I told him._

With a smile, I leaned back and brushed a lock of hair out of my face; closing my eyes I let out a small and breathy laugh. There was a knock on the door and I sat up, my gaze traveling to the doors.

"Bella?" a voice called on the other side of the door. "Bella? It's me, Narcissa. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I replied, grabbing my wand and I quickly undid the locking charm on the mahogany door. "Good afternoon, Cissy."

"Good afternoon, Bella," she smiled. Her blue eyes glittered in happiness as she slipped into bed with me; her arms wrapped around me and her head rested on my chest. My arms wrapped around her so we were in the position from when we were younger and she had a nightmare.

"What did you want to talk about, Cissy?" I asked.

"I-I'm pregnant, Bella. Lucius and I will have an heir, I just wanted to tell you," she looked up and met my eyes. "He'll be your niece, Bella!"

My eyes widened at the news and I smiled. "That's amazing!"

She smiled back at me, "And you?"

"Uh –I was going to tell you but yes…a daughter," I stammered surprised by her question. A small blush flared up in my pale cheeks and I looked away embarrassed.

"That's amazing news!" Narcissa grinned. "We can raise them together, Bella. Bella?"

"It's just, Rod…he isn't the father," I managed before the tears came.

~o~

1 year later…

~o~

I gently stroked Vulpecula's reddish brown and black hair a smile on my face, she was perfect! Her brown eyes met mine and she reached out tugging on my messy curls. "Vulpecula… I'll be back, my precious. I just need to do something; you'll understand when you grow up under the Dark Lord's rule."

I kissed her forehead and laid her down in the crib watching her eyes droop before closing. With a smile, I turned and walked out of her room to Rodolphus. "Let's go, the faster we do this, the better."

"Crouch!" Rodolphus called. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Barty Crouch Jr. replied. The young Death Eater followed me outside the Lestrange Manor. "Get the information on the Dark Lord and then get out before the Aurors come."

"Pretty much," I shrugged before raising my chin and disapparating. I appeared in the shadows of the Longbottoms' home and looked around; biting my lip, I trailed after Rabastan and Rodolphus. They broke the front door and barged in, spells flew and screams pierced the air before silence fell.

"Where is he?" Rabastan spat. "Speak!"

"We don't know!" Alice sobbed. Her panicked eyes met mine but I looked away trying to hide my fear. _I warned you, Ali, please forgive me… Neville will be safe…_

 _"Crucio!"_ Rabastan growled.

I felt a familiar rush and felt my pupils dilate, in an instant my wand was in my hand and I stepped up to Rabastan throwing my own curses to match his. A mad laugh ripped from my throat as the Longbottoms writhed under my curses, all I could see was red before I blinked and everything was normal again.

"Bella!" Rodolphus was shaking me. "We need to go!"

I whirled around and heard the Aurors, my eyes widened as they broke through the door. Before I could do anything they bound me with invisible ropes and brought me to my knees. A scream built itself in the back of my throat about my daughter, before they could knock me out I closed my eyes and sent a message to Narcissa.

 _Take care of Vulpecula, I'll be back. I'm sorry, Cissy._

~o~

` Narcissa's POV

~o~

I heard her voice in my mind and froze in horror, _No! Bella!_

My mouth dried and I sank to my knees, my eyes blurred with tears as her words rang in my ears as if she was talking in my ear. Lucius was there talking but I couldn't hear him, I could feel anything but mind-numbing pain. _Bella was gone…_

"I need to get Vulpecula," I said through my tears. "Before the Aurors get to her."

Lucius nodded and moved back to allow me space to apparate, I felt the familiar pull before the world turned black. I stumbled forward to the quiet manor and opened the front door, I had to be quick. I ran to Vulpecula's room where she was sleeping and scooped her up. "I'm sorry Bella, for her good, I have to do this."

With that, I disappeared again with a crack to my other sister's home. I knocked on her door, worried she wouldn't answer. When she opened the door she seemed surprised and suspicious. "Narcissa?"

"Please Meda, can you look after Vulpecula?" I begged. "B-Bella was caught, I can't leave her child."

Her brown eyes softened. "Of course, Narcissa, but are you sure?"

"It's better than any other option she has," I managed before handing her the sleeping bundle. "Thank you, Meda."

"Of course, Cissy, I told you I would always be there."

~o~

11 years later…

Vulpecula's POV

~o~

I ran down the stairs, the letter clutched tight in my hands while my black and reddish brown curls flew out behind me. I sprinted into the kitchen where my mum and sister were. "I got my Hogwarts letter!"

My sister, Nymphadora, looked up and grinned, her bubble gum pink hair turning a brighter shade of pink; she was a metamorphamagus and could change her appearance at her will. She was sitting at the dining table her knee bruised most likely from her clumsiness, her wand hovering over the bruise; our mother was cooking breakfast the "muggle" way.

"That's awesome Vulpie!" she grinned, Nymphadora had just finished her years at Hogwarts and was interested in becoming an Auror at the Ministry. Her eyes moved to the letter in my hands, "What House do you think you're going to be in?"

"Um," I tilted my head as I sat down next to her, "Knowing me maybe Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"Most likely Ravenclaw!" Nymphadora grinned, reaching over to poke my stomach, "You're too smart for your own good!"

"Nymphie!" I giggled. I was the only person able to call her that since she hated her name and she was the only person to call me Vulpie.

"When are we going to Diagon Alley then?" Nymphadora turned to our mom who was plating the eggs, "I can finally get whatever I want!"

"Nymphadora," Andromeda sighed making Nymphie frown, "Don't waste your money, you'll have to work hard for it if you get chosen by Mad-Eye."

"You didn't answer my question," Nymphie grumbled.

"One week, honey," she answered turning around, her brown eyes dancing in amusement as Nymphie made a wolf-like sound at the back of her throat.

I grinned at the thought of Hogwarts and learning to do magic, I would be in the same year as my cousin Draco though we were suppose to ignore them. Aunt Bellatrix was in Azkaban for torturing the Longbottoms into insanity while Aunt Narcissa doesn't talk to us since mum had been disowned by the Black family for marrying our father, a muggle born.

I sat foreword and started eating my eggs. "What do you think my House will be?"

"Ravenclaw," Andromeda answered. "My little bookworm will most _definitely_ be in Ravenclaw."

~o~

1 week later…

~o~

I followed mum and Nymphie as we entered the Leaky Cauldron that had the brick wall leading to Diagon Alley. My brown and gold flecked eyes darted everywhere inside the Leaky Cauldron trying to take it all in, witches and wizards talking and drinking while kids ran around filling the air with a chatter.

I looked at the brick wall as mum drew her wand and tapped four squares, there was a pause then the wall started to fold back on itself with a loud grating sound. After it had pulled back all the way Diagon Alley was visible. I let out a gasp at the bustling street and everyone walking around as Nymphie clapped me on the back with some laughter, it always was a beautiful sight.

"Let's get your robes first then your books," Andromeda smiled as she ushered us along the street smiling to several families who were walking along the streets.

I looked at the different designs at Madam Malkin's while mum waited in line so I could get my robes for Hogwarts. I saw a pale blonde hair boy talking to another boy with messy black hair and emerald eyes, the blonde boy was my cousin, Draco Malfoy. I looked away and closed my eyes letting my special powers reach out to hear their conversation.

"I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" Draco drawled.

"He's the gamekeeper," the boy answered, clearly irritated.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's sort of _savage_ –lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed," Draco replied.

"I think he's brilliant," the boy retorted coldly.

" _Do_ you?" said Draco, a sneer forming on his lips, "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said the boy. At that moment I turned away to my mum beckoning to me; walking to her, I looked at Draco before turning back to her.

"You were doing it weren't you?" Andromeda asked me with her eyebrow rising questionably.

"Yes," I answered coolly, "And I did it without anyone knowing really mum; if it's a gift than I should use it!"

"Yes but I don't want you to get hurt because of it," my mum replied. I understood completely and nodded but tilted my head to Draco and the boy again, a faint smile played on my lips.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they got their letter, imagine. I think they should keep it to the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

Before the boy could answer Madam Malkin finished his robes and it was my turn, I walked up to the steps looking at Draco.

"Cousin?" I said my lips curling.

"Ah, blood traitor Vulpecula," he sneered as the boy walked past him to Hagrid who was waiting outside the shop.

"How are you tormenting another new student?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Fine enough _cousin_ ," he answered as his mum, Narcissa, strode up.

"Come, Draco," she said. "Let's get your wand; you don't need to be socializing with these people."

Draco followed sending a haughty glare my way that I stuck my tongue out to. "See you cousin."

Once my robes were done, I was loaded down with the books I needed and Wind Rider was hooting in her cage we went to get my wand. Nymphie was still in the Quidditch shop looking at the new brooms, lost in awe knowing her.

"Ah," Ollivander grinned when we entered his wand shop, "Miss Vulpecula, welcome welcome!"

I smiled as I walked up to the counter, "Hello sir, I wish to get my new wand for Hogwarts."

"Of course, what is your wand arm?" he asked as the magic measuring tapes flew around me.

"Left arm, sir," I answered.

"Of course then, how about this one?" he brought out a brown wand and put it in my hand. It gave a cough and a flower pot exploded, he quickly snatched it back and repaired the flower pot.

"Here try this!"

Nope

"This one should work!"

Not a chance, I nearly killed my mum.

"This?"

A shower of green sparks flew from the end curling around me turning into a snake then turning blue and changing into an eagle that flew up and disappeared with a faint pop.

"A beauty that wand," Ollivander said. "Cherry wood, dragon heartstring core and 18 inches. Good for spells and charms."

"Thank you," I smiled putting my wand in the wand sheath that my mum had bought for me at Madam Malkin's. Then enchanted sheath changed for the wand, I had put my silver knives on the other side. They were enchanted and given to me as a gift from my dad, who works for the Ministry, they could block any spell and deflect them and since I got them I practiced so now I had a deadly aim.

We paid eight galleons for the wand before departing home, me grinning happily while Nymphie followed apparating after us.

I grinned into the mirror showing my slightly pointed canine teeth and tilting my head to the side. I didn't have lycanthropy but special senses along with some animal features, only my teeth looked like a canine or a fox but I had hearing that could go through walls and for about a mile if I focused. I could see in the dark but I still don't know why I have these features, mum always said something about the Black family but I don't know.

~o~

1 week later…

Platform 9 ¾

~o~

I let the people at the Hogwarts Express pack my trunk and returned to Nymphie's side, "I'm so nervous!"

"Don't be! The Weasley twins are still there and Ron is a first-year too!" Nymphie replied.

"I know," I grinned squishing my worry. "Hogwarts beware! I'm coming!"

"Hey, speak of the devil, there they are!" Nymphie waved to the red haired family.

"Ginny!" I called as we walked over. "Good morning Mrs. Weasley."

"Good morning you two," Mrs. Weasley replied. "Is Andromeda with you?"

"No," Nymphie answered. "I got to bring her this time."

There was a scream and the Mrs. Weasley drifted away to investigate since that was the direction that the twins had gone. I turned to Ginny who was looking wistfully at the wand at my belt, "I wish I was going this year."

"You'll go next year!" I smiled. "A year can go by quickly but enjoy yourself before you're loaded with homework!"

"Okay, I guess," she smiled sweeping her red hair out of her hair. "Guess who we saw before we got here?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Harry Potter!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked surprised as the Hogwarts Expressed blew another a whistle. "I better go then, bye Ginny!"

"Bye, Vulpecula!" she called as I walked to the train waving to Nymphie and Ginny, I hopped on and found Ron standing in one of the first-year cars.

"Hey, Ron!" I called.

"Oh ,hi Vulpecula," his face going red, "Want to find a seat?"

"Duh," I smiled as we chose one with a boy.

"Anyone sitting there?" Ron asked pointing to the two seats across from the boy I saw at Diagon Alley, "Everywhere else is full."

We sat down as the twins came in. "Hey Ron, Vulpecula."

"Hello," I smiled.

The ride to Hogwarts was filled with conversations and chocolate frogs, I met Harry Potter and turns out he was also a first-year. Maybe this year will be even more exciting than I thought…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, spells except Vulpecula Lestrange**

 **A/N: Hello honey bunnies! Thanks for the support! Sorry, this one took a taddle bit long but enjoy! Pop a review! :D**

 **Comments-**

 **dragonlily22- Heyo Alley Cat! Thanks for the review; the complete story will take a while though… thanks! Also, Brandy, really? Nicknames… *glomps* *bops***

"Firs' years this way! Firs' year! Don't be shy!" Hagrid called as we jumped out of the russet steam engine. He waved to Harry before leading us to the boats; out of the corner of my eye could see the threstrals who were by the carriages. One of the younger ones whinnied to me - it could sense I could see it – and smiled in its direction.

We climbed onto the boats, I sat next to Hermione and we started talking about books – including _Hogwarts: A History_. She was talking like a natural born witch though she was muggle-born; her eyes were bright with excitement and passion as we discussed different magical spells and abilities.

"Can you do anything yet?" she asked. Her eyes slid to the castle in the distance as the boats started to move across the glassy lake surface.

"No, but I think I can do things," I answered. "My father works for the Ministry of Magic so he taught me some things. I know spells but we aren't allowed to perform magic outside of school."

"True, I just found out so I've been reading everything about Hogwarts and magic!"

The boats touched down on the opposite bank and we climbed out on the rocky shoreline. Hermione moved to the entrance with me behind her, Hagrid knocked on the wooden doors making a loud and hollow sound. The door opened and a professor stepped out, the light inside washed over us as she opened the door even wider to let us in. She nodded once to Hagrid before leading us to the hall and up the steps where we stopped in front of an even grander door. While we waited, a soft murmur rose up from the crowd in anticipation.

"Ah, Harry Potter," Draco said, we glared at each other before he held his hand out and smiled. "I see you have made friends with blood-traitors and muggle-borns. I can help you chose the better."

"Thanks but no thanks," Harry replied. "I think I can see who is a good friend or who is not."

Draco went red, he sneered at me before turning to Harry. "You'll regret that Potter, making friends with filthy blood traitors, like my _cousin."_

"That will be enough, Mr. Malfoy," the professor said behind Draco, he turned and strode to where Crabbe and Goyle, two pure-bloods, were standing.

"You are about to enter the Great Hall where you will be sorted into you Houses: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff," the professor addressed the rest of us. Her gaze raked across us before she turned and pushed the doors opened.

"Follow me now," she called. "And stay in line, please."

We walked in nervously; I was closer to the front – trotting behind McGonagall – and looking around in wonder.

"Wow, this is even better than the books," Hermione gasped next to me.

I only nodded trying to take everything in; Nymphie wasn't joking; Hogwarts' Great Hall was breath-taking! Candles flickered above the four, long benches and tables with cheering students clad in green, blue, red, and yellow. A golden staff table stood at the end of the hall with candles hovering over the podium where Dumbledore was standing.

We stopped before Dumbledore and waited; the professor brought out a hat and placed it on the stool. For a second it didn't move but it lifted itself up and started to sing, it sang about the houses and their talents before falling silent, waiting.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

One table started cheering, my sister's and father's table clad in gold with the Hufflepuff ghost – the Fat Friar – grinning merrily above.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

It went on and on from Hermione to Harry – both in Gryffindor – then to me.

"Tonks, Vulpecula!"

The hat was dropped on my head and a voice spoke in my mind, the voice of the hat.

 _Oh, a Black? Should I plop you in Slytherin like your family? Or Ravenclaw where you seem to fit on?_

'Anywhere', I thought, 'I really don't care.'

 _A definite Slytherin attitude but has the brains of a Ravenclaw, you do know you are special right? Your wand doing what it did at the choosing?_

'What?'

 _I'll put you in…_ "RAVENCLAW!"

I jumped up and handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall before I walked over to my House excitement fizzing up inside me unable for me to contain. There was Cho waving to me as I went over and sat down next to her smiling at Marietta.

After the Sorting and a few words from Dumbledore a feast appeared, I began to eat while chatting leisurely with some Ravenclaws about books and whatnots unknowing of my year yet excited.

~o~

Christmas Break…

~o~

The train home was an ideal place for my dear cousin to start his leisure bullying without being caught by a professor. He would prank some other first years with the help of Crabbe and Goyle and set mischief to the older students.

"Hey cousin," he smirked when he found me reading. "Whatcha reading? Ravenclaw junk? Pity you weren't in Slytherin."

"Go away Draco," I sighed looking up at him. "Seriously, before I hex you."

"Nah, I think I'll stay," he sneered making a grab for my book.

I saw it coming when his muscles tightened and moved the book away so his hand grabbed empty air, "Also, you also need to work on that too."

He was furious now, his eyes narrowing in anger that made him quiver, "You're going to pay for that _cousin_ , just wait you stinking half-blood."

He turned and stalked away his fist clenched angrily, digging his nails into his palms; I watched before going back to my book, not the teensiest bit worried. When the train started to slow, I pulled my hair back into a side ponytail and picked up my things. A smile played on the corner of my mouth when I walked past Draco who grumpily slumped in his compartment, a frown on his face.

He saw me looking and sneered hastily in my direction earning a grin from me; his sneer suddenly changed to a look of surprise when something hit him in the face. I didn't stop to see what it was, instead, I walked to the door and pulled it opened.

I hopped out of the train to see a familiar pink hair girl looking around. Her eyes met mine and I waved calling out. "Nymphie!"

"Vulpie!" she replied as I ran into her familiar arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," I grinned before I drew away. "Did you make it?"

She nodded frantically and I felt my grin widen. "You're an Auror now! That's amazing! You have to tell me how you passed the tests!"

Nymphadora's hand entwined mine when I got my bags. "Mum is super excited about Christmas this year; wouldn't be surprised why."

With a last glance at the sleek red train, the world started to turn and twist as Nymphadora apparated us to our home. We arrived outside on a patch of bright, green grass still growing in the snowy weather; I turned to look at the cottage, it was glowing a warm orange from the many candles inside and the festive lights hung up.

Andromeda was at the door when we apparated; she ran to meet us. "Vulpecula! Nymphadora! You're home!"

That received a scowl from Nymphie but mum didn't notice, probably too busy rushing us inside and out of the snow. I stepped into the warm cottage with a smile at the purple fire and the "snow" falling from the living room ceiling.

"Vulpecula, honey," Andromeda whispered in my ear. "We need to talk for a second. We'll be right back, Nymphadora."

I followed her, nervous about what she had to say; wasn't she excited for the holidays? We walked into my room and she gently closed the door, "Vulpecula, this may come a shock to you."

"What?" I asked, turning around, I met her gaze.

She seemed hesitant to continue. "You aren't a Tonks by birth."

"WHAT?" I screamed jumping up from her bed, "What do you mean by that? Am I adopted?"

"You're still related to us!" she said quickly. "Just from different parents, still a Black but not… disowned."

I shook my head to clear it and sat back onto my bed. "Who are my parents then?"

Andromeda took a shaky breath. "Bellatrix, my sister, and Rodolphus, her husband."

I lost it right there; tears falling streaking down my face. _My entire life was a lie?_ I didn't even try to wipe the tears away since I knew that more would quickly replace them. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cissy told me not to tell," Andromeda answered; brushing the tears from my cheek she hugged me and squeezed.

"Cissy? You mean your sister, but I thought she wasn't supposed to talk to you."

"She broke that after your real mother got thrown into Azkaban."

"And I'm guessing I was branded by the Dark Lord?" I asked holding out my left arm.

Andromeda nodded and quickly removed the glamour revealing a faint but definite Dark Mark. The red mark contrasted against the pale skin and made my stomach jolt. "Was it done when I was a baby?"

"Almost when you were born and before he fell," Andromeda answered.

"Who knows?"

"The Order, Dumbledore, Professor Snape."

~o~

After Christmas

Gryffindor Common Room

~o~

"Whoa Harry! Is that an invisibility cloak?" I asked when I saw the shiny fabric in Harry's hands.

"Yeah," he grinned. "Got it for Christmas but don't know who gave it to me."

I shrugged and touched the cool fabric. "You've used it, right?"

"Yeah," he admitted, "to sneak out and visit Hagrid."

I grinned and nodded, I was just swinging by to do joint homework with Hermione on Potions. Ron and Harry were busy working on Charms – procrastinating until the last night – and were frantically scribbling down paragraphs though they got distracted more than once.

"So what abilities do vampires have?" Hermione asked.

"They are nocturnal and can drink blood without getting sick."

"Aw, too easy," Hermione smiled. "Did you really remember everything?"

I nodded. "Yep, about."

"Bloody Hell! Look at the time!" Ron yelped. We turned where he was shaking his head from hitting the table; I lazily looked over at the clock and pursed my lips.

"It is only 9:36, Ron."

"Way past our time to sleep; plus, you have to go back to Ravenclaw Tower!" Ron replied. He rested his head in his arms and muttered. "I'll just go to-"

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled. "Wake up and walk up the stairs if you are so tired!"

Ron jerked awake and nodded before scrambling up the steps, he disappeared into his dorm and I rolled my eyes. "Boys."

"Hey! I'm a boy!" Harry replied grinning.

I stood before picking my bag up. "I need to get back to my tower. See you!"

"Bye!" Hermione and Harry answered before I hopped through the portrait and into the dark halls.

I just rounded the corner before I ran into Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin house, who stopped me. "What are you doing out this late, Miss Lestrange?"

"We lost track of time doing homework in the Gryffindor common," I answered, I was us to people using my "new" name but not professors – they normally would wince at the name like they would when someone said Voldemort.

"Come with me, please."

I bit my lower lip and followed, I could still hear Harry and Ron arguing faintly in their dorm as we walked into an empty classroom. Professor Snape turned and looked at me, to my surprise he said. "You look a lot like your mother, minus the hair color."

"Really?" I asked. "I'm guessing she looked like Aunt Meda, slightly different but somewhat?"

"Yes," he nodded. "And she had your fiery spirit, could tame any man who dared try to dominate her."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Aunt Meda said she was usually ignored since she could tear anyone apart in seconds."

"True," Professor Snape smiled slightly. "Now, off to your dorm. I won't dock points this time but next time I will."

"Thank you, Professor Snape."

I turned and ran from the classroom and down the hall, I got to the Ravenclaw dorm and entered running up the steps to my bed. Jumping into the covers – I sat leaning onto the headboard – I closed my eyes and tilted my head.

 _"My Lord?" a squeaky voice whimpered._

 _"Soon, I will be again."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes! Of co- there's someone listening to us! Who is it?"_

 _"W-w-what?" the squeaky voice asked again._

 _"Who can listen to us when we are so hidden? Any special abilities?"_

 _"V-Vulpecula Lestrange, m-m-my Lord."_

 _"Ah, the child. Soon, when I am able to regain my body, I will take her back to her mother's side."_

~o~

Bellatrix's POV

Cell #93; Azkaban

~o~

I rubbed my eyes and shifted yet again, the dementor had left a chill in the air that cooled me to the bone. I left my head up the black curls falling to the ground, I felt it burn, a slight twinge that always got my hopes up.

"Vulpecula? Are you still out there with Cissy? Are you safe?" my voice was hoarse with disuse and pain. The edges rough and cracking as I struggled to sit up with the chains digging into my wrists and ankles, my vision blurred for a second as blood rushed to my head.

"Bella?" a voice asked. It was Sirius.

"Sirius?" I said weakly. I scooted to the side of the cell and whispered. "Sirius? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you?"

"A little fuzzy," I leaned onto the bars – caked with my blood over the years – and reached out and took his hand. "Did you lose something major? Why are you so subdued?"

"It's just, well, when the dementor was feeding, you were screaming your daughter's name," Sirius answered squeezing my fingers.

I smiled weakly. "It helped, you going to get out soon?"

"Yes, then I can find her."

"Good, I hope her father doesn't die in the _meantime."_

"Ha," Sirius pulled away. "Stay sane, Bella. I don't want to get out to find out you're not sane anymore."

"I'll try, just hurry."

I moved away from the cell bars and leaned against the wall; before I fell asleep, I smiled slightly and whispered. "I'm coming, my love. Just wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Admittedly not my best chapter...too much stress -,- sorry for the long wait! And also, this might be the last chapter for about two to three weeks because of exams and testing. Thank you for the support! You are all amazing! Its a bit short though, compared to everything else...**

* * *

 **area808code: There will be! Trust me, this is still the start! And Bella and Sirius, let's just say things are to go downhill soon...**

 **Darkheart949: Hey Kitty! Don't feel the shame, you just started! Also, PLEASE STOP IT WITH THE NICKNAME!**

 **istoleyourgoat: Have you ever read a story before, Devvie? *sigh* It's called a chapter XP and nickname...**

* * *

"It's Professor Snape!" Harry hissed in my ear. "He's the one going after the stone! He wants to live forever; the Elixir of Life does just that, it keeps you immortal!"

"What?" I looked back surprised. "How?"

"It's something stone produces, meet us at Fluffy's door at midnight, we're trying to head him off."

"Alright."

~o~

Third Floor Corridor

Midnight

~o~

I met up with Harry, Hermione, and Ron at midnight and looked at each of them; they were under the cloak but I could hear them walking closer. "I can hear you guys." I hissed quietly.

"So could Peeves," Hermione answered; shedding the cloak, she turned to Harry and Ron. "Come on!"

I tilted my head to the side and closed my eyes, a soft music drifted from the other side of the door and my eyes snapped opened. "Fluffy is asleep."

"Good," Hermione whispered as she pried the door opened.

We slipped by and found the trapdoor underneath Fluffy's paw, the trap door's lock had been smashed and the splinters were littered around.

"Now what?" Ron whisper-yelled frantically.

"We open it," I waved my wand and lifted Fluffy's paw.

"Quickly, Harry is coming!" the snake-like voice hissed.

"Yes master!" the nervous voice squeaked.

"Hurry!" I looked to my friends. "They're almost to the stone's chamber."

"They?" Hermione looked at me surprised. "I thought it was just Snape."

"Two people, I don't know who though and it definitely isn't Snape," I chewed my bottom lip. "I might not be able to get back, uh, Ron?"

"Why is it so quiet?" Ron whimpered staring at the drop of water on his sleeve in horror.

That's when we stiffened when we realized the harp wasn't playing anymore. "The harp stopped," Harry hissed as we looked up.

All three of Fluffy's heads were glaring at us slobbering and Harry screamed. "JUMP!"

He sprang into the opened trapdoor followed by Hermione and Ron; I went last pointing my wand at Fluffy. "Stupefy!"

The spell didn't stun Fluffy but he snapped back shaking his head dazed and I jumped in. Darkness swallowed me until I landed in a tangle of leaves, it started to writhe and move around me and I stilled.

"Devil snare, stay still and do not panic, Foxie. It constricts anyone who gets near it," a voice whispered in my mind. An echo of a woman's voice I haven't heard in my life but it felt completely familiar; had I heard it before?

"It's Devil Snare! Relax!" Hermione shouted as I dropped from the Devil Snare to the ground landing on my feet. "Ron! Stop struggling or it'll kill you!"

"BLOODY HELL, HERMIONE!" Ron's answer was a shout as the plant curled tighter around him. "NOT HELPING!"

"Lumos Maxima on three," I said yanking my wand free from my sleeve. The willow wand curved to my hand and I pointed it to the mass above my head.

"One, two, three!" Hermione yelled. We both looked away and yelled. "Lumos Maxima!"

There was a flash of light that made black spot dance in my eyes and a thump close by. Harry and Ron had landed atop each other and were wheezing and trying to suck oxygen into their lungs.

"Oh shush," I gingerly opened my eyes and blinked the black circles and dizziness away. "We need to hurry!"

Once they caught their breath, we sprinted forward down the hall as the rustle of wings grew louder and louder; we entered a big room full of flying keys and I ducked a low flying one. "Talk about losing your keys."

"Look brooms!" Harry called running over to five brooms leaning against a wall. "I think we need to find a key that gets us through the door."

"Then let's go, Seeker!" I called grabbing a broom and kicking off the ground; years of flying in the forest surrounding our cottage paid off as I zipped up through the mess of keys.

"That one!" Harry called pointing to an "injured" key flapping around with one of its wings crumpled. It limped away from us as we flew closer, I turned to Harry and dove right as a swarm started to chase me.

"Take left!" I yelled, I looped around and started chasing it toward Harry. Harry snatched the key out of the air and jumped from his broom landing and running. Hermione and Ron touched down back to the ground and we followed with me dodging the swarm of silver keys diving down upon us.

"Hurry!" Ron screamed.

Harry stuffed the key into the lock and the door opened; we fell through locking the door behind us as we landed in a pile of arms and legs.

"Okay, now what," I frowned getting up and looking at the giant chess board. There were pieces missing from the black side but the rest towered over us with gleaming swords or shining pointy hooves.

"Wizard chess?" Ron asked hopefully. "Finally, something I'm actually good at!"

"What do we do, though?" Hermione asked as she tried to walk past the pawns that drew their swords. "Play?"

"Yes," I say nodding to the empty squares. "Ever played chess before?"

"I'll be a knight," Ron said scrambling up his chess piece and climbing up. "Harry, you be the right rook and Hermione a can be a bishop."

"I can be the other bishop," I say, "What's the strategy?"

"The four move one?" Ron asked.

"They will expect it and we are black, we go last..." I bit back a mad laugh, Black was my mother's maiden name.

"Look," Harry said nervously pointing to a pawn.

The pawn moved up and land on a square, Ron gulped and said clearly, "Pawn E2 to E4."

Just as it moved the other pawn drew its sword and slashed our pawn to tiny pieces of blackened rubble. There was a shocked gasp from Harry and a squeak from Hermione as the pieces flew at them.

"Okay don't step off your square if it's not your turn," Ron said shakily. "Or that may happen."

"Change of strategy," I whispered.

We started a game of the world's most dangerous chess match, playing so that our friends won't get smashed to tiny pieces. Suddenly I realized what Ron was going to do. "Ron!"

"I have to, and then Harry will be free to checkmate the king! We'll win, Vulpecula!" he replied before spurring his knight into the square.

Before Hermione could scream the queen smashed the knight into pieces throwing Ron off hitting the ground unconscious.

"Don't!" I screamed when she almost stepped off her square. "Harry, checkmate the king!"

Shakily, he moved to the square Ron had left opened and said. "Checkmate."

There was a clatter as the sword that the king held fell at Harry's feet, "Ron!"

We ran to Ron who was sprawled on the ground unconscious, Harry looked at Hermione, "Take Ron to the hospital wing and send a letter to Dumbledore to get back!"

Hermione nodded before grabbing Ron's shirt and starting back to the door as we started to the door that was opened. When we ran through we stopped cold at the staircase leading down it wasn't Snape as I had thought but Professor Quirrell.

"Professor?" I asked. "Where is he?"

"You!" Harry gasped shocked.

"Me," Quirrell turned. "I was wondering when I'd be meeting you, Potter."

"But I thought – Snape – he," Harry stammered confusion spreading across his face.

"Never mind Severus," Quirrell shot off looking at me. "My, or our, master wanted to see you, Vulpecula saying your mother and father were in his inner circle."

I glared at him, "Where is he? I heard you talking to somebody you called master, you were talking about us."

"Ah," he grinned. "Our master, the Dark Lord."

"Let me speak to them," a voice suddenly hissed making Quirrell's face drain of color.

"My lord, you aren't strong enough," he whispered.

"Do not test me, Quirrel," the voice replied making Quirrell gulp and turn; he reached up and undid his turban showing a terrifying sight - Voldemort's face was sticking from the back of Quirrell's head.

"Ack!" Harry yelped.

"Seize him!" Voldemort shrieked as Quirrell turned again. "He knows how to get the stone from the mirror!"

Quirrell leaped at Harry as my arm started to throb, I sprang up as Quirrell started to howl in pain. At the touch of Harry's skin, his own started to smolder and crumble to dust. "Harry!"

Harry didn't seem to listen as he lounged up and grabbed Quirrell as the older wizard thrashed trying to free himself but he turned to dust his robes falling down. I whipped my wand out and a curse fell from my tongue. "Avada Kedavra!"

The green spell hit Quirrell and he blew into ashes, I froze and turned to Harry. "We need to-"

Before I could finish, a smoky figure rose from Quirrell's pile of dust and flew at Harry. He let out a scream before falling back, my vision blurred and I pointed my wand at the figure taking shape. "Impedimenta."

~o~

Hospital Wing

~o~

I shook my head and sat up to the hospital wing and a table of Ravenclaw treats mixed with two Gryffindor colored presents - most likely from Hermione and Ron. Glancing around, I saw Harry in the bed across from me but nobody else - students or teachers.

I just laid back down squeezing my eyes closed as tight as they could go. "What happened?" I said aloud, not caring if the door opening was the Minister of Magic coming to expel me for using the killing curse.

"Harry defeated Voldemort," a voice replied - Professor Snape.

"Professor!" I opened my eyes to the potions master. "I didn't know you were there."

"You saw the Dark Lord?" Snape asked his eyes met mine and I nodded hesitantly.

"Yes," I replied.

"I would like to know how do you know the killing curse?" he questioned.

"I have no idea," I answered. "It was the first thing that came to my mind, I didn't know what it did until I cast it."

"I believe it was from your real mother, Bellatrix, she taught you about things when you were branded. Any free time she had was spent teaching you about the magical world and the Dark Arts."

"I heard it," I said. "A voice in my head was talking about Devil Snare when we were caught, but, she called me Foxie."

"That was her pet name for you," Snape replied. "She referred to you as Foxie, the Dark Lord named you his protegee and bestowed the title 'The Dark Rose'."

"His protegee?" I breathed. "Really? The Dark Lord named me his protegee, that's...unheard of."

"Unheard of, until now."

~o~

Platform 9 ¾

~o~

"Nymphie!" I cried. I lounged up and tackle-hugged her. "Summer's here!"

"Aw, Vulpecula, is it? Too bad you are home now," she teased.

"Nymphie!" I laughed. "Come on, I need to show you something!"twisting

She held my hand and looked to me before we disapparated home; I felt the feeling before my vision cleared and I was standing by the tree outside the magic bubble. We walked through into the mini-forest surrounding the cottage. Maybe the summer won't be too bad...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this belongs to JK Rowling**

 **A/N: I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE D: It has been a hectic few weeks and I had to completely redo this chapter from scratch. Thank you guys for hanging on for the time being but now since it is summer the updates will be more frequent? Thank you for the comments and the support, you all are the best! Sorry again for the late chapter and that it has not been proof-read and checked. Had to get it out for you all! :)**

* * *

myafroatemydog- Thank you first of all the comments! Thanks for the support and about Sirius? Sorry but no, as crazy as I may be, I do not do Blackcest :I :P

* * *

I stretched and grinned, sprawled in the clearing with a care-free laziness around the both of us. My hair fanned out around my head as I rolled over onto my side and looked at Nymphadora. "Bored yet?"

"I can lie here all day," she answered with a yawn. "Literally, I feel so lazy."

"Really?" I poked her side with a smile. "You? You're always so active!"

"Yeah," Nymphadora faked another yawn before curling up and facing me. "And you aren't? That thrill from the race too much?"

I grinned in response. "Maybe, I feel like I can never sleep ever again, we also have Diagon Alley next month."

"Next _month_ ," Nymphadora repeated with a small smile. "Too eager for Hogwarts. Enjoy the summer!"

"Aw," I faked a pout. "But it's Quidditch in second year I'm excited for, plus, being a Ravenclaw, school is _fun_."

"You got me there," she raised her hands in defeat and pushed herself up. "C'mon, lets go, its about three...I think."

I nodded and hauled myself up. "It's still summer time, seriously, what's the rush?"

"Nothing, just that summer takes too long and it is sometime-"

"I was kidding!" I poked her again and sat cross-legged staring down at her. "Now, come on! We have at least two more month, we can't get bored yet!"

~o~

I shifted and scribbled another paragraph down onto the piece of parchment filled to the edges with tiny letters. I moistened my lips and flipped a page of the large Potions textbook. "Hello, Nymphie."

"Ugh, how can you do that?" Nymphadora yanked a chair out and collapsed into it smiling nonetheless. "Well, besides the powers of Black."

"I guess that's why?" I shrugged and looked up. "And that crash in the hallway didn't help you either."

"I knew it!" Nymphadora frowned. "I'm _dead_ clumsy, nearly failed Auror test because of it."

I reached over and hugged her gently. "Oh, don't say that, you made it, didn't you?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "Where is mother?" She stood and looked around before glancing at me. "Can you?"

"She's in her bedroom," I answered without looking up. "Working on something from the Ministry I think."

"Oh, alright," Nymphadora stood and pushed her chair in. "I'm heading out, just wanted to tell her."

I nodded. "I'll tell her when she comes down; where are you going though?"

"I was going out to buy some stuff," Nymphadora waved before she disappeared out the door.

I gave a small wave before returning back to my summer homework, a small frown curved my lips downwards but I shook my head and closed my eyes. "The dream was nothing, there is no prophecy, there is nothing happening."

~o~

 _Flashback to the Dream_

~o~

"Ah, Vulpecula," a low voice hissed in my ear. I turned and lashed out with my knife in hand, the silver blade sliced through the acrid smoke surrounding me. I hissed venomously and glared into the inky blackness. The knife in my hand glinted as the pocket opened in the smoke revealing a light behind it.

"Who are you?" I shouted. My eyes search the blackness as I readied my knife again. " _Where_ are you?"

"Ah, Vulpecula, careful with that," the voice hissed. The knife flew from my hand and disappeared into the darkness, "you may hurt your superiors."

I whipped around and slashed my nails out to the smoke before I dove out of the cloud of smoke, bright light suddenly blinded me.

 _Born when the stars align_

 _To change the tide of war_

 _Through light or dark she will destroy one_

 _With the power of two she will rise_

 _The child of the dark and the black_

 _She will change the tide of war_

 _To dark she was born_

 _To light may she join_

 _She is the last weapon to either_

I hissed and looked black as a misty figure stepped from the shadows, my wand was in hand immediately as he - the Dark Lord it seemed like - stepped closer. "Vulpecula, you don't want to hurt me, do you?" The figure looked to me with blood-red eyes. "I am your mother's only hope of freedom."

I froze and looked to the figure. "My lord?" I called out, the words almost familiar on my tongue, a ghost of using and hearing them lurking in the shadows of my mind.

The figure nodded. "You will be the final power of the Death Eaters, you are our Dark Rose, you have the power I have over my ranks. You are my protegee, Vulpecula, the Dark's weapon against light."

I hesitated before closing my eyes and when I opened, I was back in my room.

~o~

Leaky Couldron; Last Week of Summer

~o~

I pulled on Nymphadora's arm. "Come on, slow-poke!" I joked. "We are almost there!"

"Oh wait up!" Nymphadora met my pace and wrapped her arms over my shoulder. "You are _way_ too excited, sister."

"Well sorry," I replied taking a deep breath. "I just want to get to Hogwarts and play Quidditch already!"

"I know how you feel, just tone it down a bit." I nodded at her words and followed her to the wall which she tapped with her wand. With a creaky, scratching sound, the wall pulled back and we stepped through the Diagon Alley.

I grinned as we walked to the Quidditch shop, I could tell Nymphadora was excited too from the way she was walking - careful yet clipped - and how she was slightly tugging on my hand.

"Gloves and robes and a _new broom_ ," I repeated. "And anything else you want."

"That feels like everything," Nymphadora answered. She turned to meet my eyes - her own glimmering in excitement - and she tugged on my arm playfully. "You said to hurry up!"

~o~

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," I said as we walked up to the red-headed family. "Hi Ron, Ginny."

"Hi Vulpecula!" Ginny waved excitedly. "Are you excited? I am! It's my fir-"

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley's harsh tone interrupted her and she smiled shyly. "Good morning, Vulpecula. Where is Nymphadora or your aunt?"

"Nymphadora is talking to the Malfoys," I answered. "Aunt Meda is at home, she couldn't come."

"Ah," Mrs. Weasley nodded to the brick wall. "Go on ahead dear."

"Thank you," I said as I pushed my trolley past her and into the gate to Platform 9 ¾, I emerged on the other side and continued to the people who were packing up the bags onto the train. She gave them a smile before walking to Ginny's side and petting her head. "First year, huh?"

"Yes! It's finally my turn!" Ginny gave a short squeal and jumped up and down. "Where is Ron? Or Harry for that matter?"

"I thought they were behind you?" Hermione's voice interrupted us. I hugged her with a wide grin.

"Hermione!" I said. "They might already be on the train, I don't know."

Ginny nodded to my words. "Come on! Let's go already!"

"This is Ginerva Weasley, Ron's sister," I said holding her arm to prevent her from running to the train. "Ginny, this is Hermione Granger."

"Oh!" Ginny grinned. "The brightest witch of the generation? This is awesome!"

"Ginny, stop acting so kiddish!" I laughed. "You are _way_ to hyper right now. Hermione?"

"Nice to meet you too," Hermione said with a nod. "Ginny is right, we should get on the train and find Ron and Harry."

I nodded and jumped onto the train, I ignored the hostile glances I got from several other students as I walked down the compartments looking for Harry and Ron. "Where are they?" I asked when we got to the last one.

"Oh, forget it," Hermione pulled a door open and we sat down. "They'll come around and find us."

"True," I said though I was occupied trying to pull my book from my bag. "It is so weird being addressed as Lestrange."

"What? Oh yeah, Vulpecula Lestrange, officially." Hermione noted. "I saw it in the _Daily Prophet._ "

"Yep," I nodded as I opened the history book and pulled my wand out. "Officially an outcast it seems like."


End file.
